This invention relates to a dual AC motor-run capacitor housed in an oval can. More particularly, this invention relates to an insulative plastic end cap design to hold two or more round wound capacitor sections firmly in an oval metal can.
Wound capacitor sections have been housed in oval cans in the prior art. Frequently round sections have been flattened into an oval shape to conform to the shape of the can, or the sections have been wound on a flat mandrel to provide the oval shape.
Manufacturers of air conditioning and refrigeration units prefer an oval shape to a round shape for ease in mounting and space considerations. Since it is preferable for metallized film capacitor sections to be round, the best volumetric efficiency is obtained by using two or more round capacitor sections in an oval can rather than a single unit.
When two round capacitor sections are encased in an oval can, there is a problem of movement of the sections within the can, e.g., from motor vibrations. There has also been a problem of insulating the capacitor sections from each other and from the can when the can is metal and not part of the circuit. In the past, insulating and packing sheets that had to be cut to shape and wrapped, folded or wadded and put into place were used to provide the required insulation.